Key of Hearts
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: Sora dkk-nya melakukan perjalanan menjelajahi old mashion untuk mencari kebenaran tentang gosip yang disebarkan oleh Lizzie, teman mereka. Namun mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka berjalan menuju kegelapan/First FF in KH. Warning: OOC, OC, gaje dsb. Don't like, don't read! please RnR :D


"AAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak dengan suara serakku. Rasa sakit karena siksaan mereka terus terangsang di seluruh tubuh lemahku. Mereka terus – terusan menyiksaku dengan sebuah pedang berbentuk kunci. Beberapa magic terus menghujani tubuhku yang hanya mengantungkan sebuah paikaian tak layak dipakai.

Mataku yang berwarna hitam onyx hanya mampu memandang mereka yang menyiksaku. Perlahan, bulir – bulir air mataku keluar melalui kedua mataku. Ukh, betapa lemahnya diriku yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Hahaha! Lihat dia, dia menangis!" salah satu dari mereka berseru layaknya orang gila.

Mereka—para orang dewasa yang menyiksaku—menatapku yang menderita dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Tidak peduli denganku yang kesakitan dan menderita atas sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan ataupun kurencanakan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu alasan mereka menyiksaku.

"Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa!" seruku meminta pengampunan. Mereka terus saja memukuliku hingga kesadaranku hampir lenyap. Darah dikepalaku mengalir kemataku, membuat aku tak bisa melihat mereka.

"Akh!"

Salah satu dari mereka mengunakan sebuah magic yang berelemen api untuk membakar kulit – kulitku yang penuh dengan luka – luka. Sakit sekali, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa merasakan sensasi panas api itu. Sungguh ironis hidupku yang penuh penderitaan.

Apakah aku akan mati setelah ini?

Mati ditangan orang – orang yang menyiksaku tanpa sebuah alasan ...

Tidak ...

Aku tidak boleh mati.

TIDAAAK!

Sudah cukup aku mederita!

Angin malam memainkan rambut hitamku seperti nasib memainkan takdirku. Hahaha... kesedihan tiada akhir. Aku tidak peduli. Murka. Menangis. Sedih. Menderita. Putus Asa. Perasaan apa ini semua? Semua perasaan yang kualami di hidupku yang menderita bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi rongga dadaku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, kulitku mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang perlahan membasahi seluruh tubuhku yang telah hancur. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk balas dendam.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak keras. Sebuah energi yang begitu sangat menyakitkan tiba – tiba mengalir dan menerjang ke seluruh sel – sel yang ada ditubuhku. Tanpa kusadari, mataku yang berwarna hitam onyx berubah menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan—menyiratkan dendam dan kebencianku. Aku menyeringai dihadapan mereka yang terkejut—atau mungkin ketakutan—dengan perubahanku. Aku berdiri, tak peduli dengan luka – luka yang bisa membuatku hampir mati.

Ya, inilah yang kubutuhkan.

Tak peduli bahwa warna mataku telah berubah. Tak peduli dengan mereka yang ketakutan dan siap memohon ampun. Tak peduli dengan kekuatan entah darimana asalnya—yang kuketahui dengan pasti kalau kekuatanku berasal dari kegelapan. Bahkan aku tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah pedang kunci berbentuk silang di tangan kananku. Aku menyeringai dan mataku menajam kearah mereka yang ketakutan sekali—

—melihat sepasang sayap hitam seperti burung gagak yang melebar di punggungku.

—

**.:Key of Hearts:.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kingdom Hearts **©** Square Enix**;

**Key of Hearts **© **Yuzuno Aihara**(Sebenarnya FF ini Cuma iseng – iseng. Gak ada untung secara materi kaya Square enix yang udah kaya raya)

**Warning: **OOC, OC, gak jelas, abal, kecepetan, bahasa terlalu rumit de el el. **Don't Like, Don't Read! **

—

—Chapter 1: The Old Mashion—

—

"Sora!"

Suara seorang gadis manis, membuat seorang pemuda brunette yang kini menginjak usia 14 tahun berbalik. Gadis manis bernama Kairi melihat buku tulis remaja yang dipanggil Sora yang berisi tugas dari sekolahnya.

"Hee, Sora kau salah no 5 tuh. Kan jawabanya c," pekik Kairi menunjuk pilihan c di soal no 5.

"Hah, padahal kupikir tebakanku benar," ucap Sora mengambil penghapus yang ada di depan bukunya.

Riku yang daritadi mengerjakan soal tanpa kendala melihat si brunette yang frutasi mengerjakan tugas. "Harusnya kau mengandalkan otakmu! Bukan mengandalkan keberuntunganmu yang sama sekali tidak beruntung," komentar Riku melemaskan tanganya yang kecapaian menulis, lalu melihat perkerjaan sahabatnya, Ventus. "Ven! Kenapa semuanya jawabanya c!"

Ventus tertawa garing. "Hehehe, siapa yang tahu ada yang benar!" seru Ventus tertawa renyah. "Toh aku bisa menyontek ke Roxas."

Roxas—kembaran Ventus—menghela nafas. "tapi bukan berarti c semuanya." Roxas mengerutu melihat pekerjaan kakak kembarnya. "Kalau Dad tau, kau tak akan pernah selamat Ven."

Ventus yang mendengar kata Dad dari mulut Roxas mulai melayang ke imajinasi yang tidak – tidak. "Karena itulah... bantu aku dong Roxas! Tolong rahasiakan Dad! Please..." ujar Ventus setelah membayangkan ayahnya, Cloude yang begitu ahli dalam bela diri akan menghukumnya dengan ribuan jurus andalanya.

"Hahaha, sabar ya guys!" seru Sora tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Ventus guna untuk menyemangati sahabatnya berambut blonde. Sedangkan Ventus hanya lesu meratapi nasibnya.

...

Namine, sepupu Kairi menatap sahabatnya lalu mulai berbicara. "Hei, kalian tahu mashion tua yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah?" tanya Namine dengan wajah serius.

"Yeah, memang ada masalah Nami?" tanya Roxas selaku pacar Namine.

Namine mengangguk. "Kau tahu Lizzie? Anak kelas 2-C." tanya Namine dengan wajah serius, semua mengangguk seolah – olah memberi isyarat 'iya'. "Kudengar dia melihat penampakan aneh di mashion tua itu. Kalau tak salah dia melihat saat dia mendengar suara burung gagak."

Ventus yang daritadi lesu, mulai berbicara. "Penampakan ya ..." Ventus mencerna perkataan Namine. "Yosh! Kita kesana yuk!"

"Kesana? Mashion tua itu?"

Ventus mengangguk. "Yup! Sekali – sekali jalan – jalan gitu."

"Tapi bukan berarti ke Mashion tua itu kali," celetuk Kairi melihat jiwa penasaran Ventus bangkit. "Tapi penampakan seperti apa? Kalau kayak zombie aku tidak ikut deh."

Namine mencoba mengingat perkataan Lizzie. "Kalau tidak salah dia punya rambut hitam, bermata kuning dan punggungnya ada sayap hitam. Pokoknya waktu itu dia menatap Lizzie dengan tatapan membunuh. Gara – gara itu, si Lizzie selalu dihantui mimpi buruk selama satu minggu," terang Namine dengan ekspresi takut.

"Hah, paling – paling Lizzie menyeramkan ceritanya saja." Sora berkata sambil membereskan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. "Bagaimana nanti malam kita kesana?"

Kairi serentak mendengar ajakan Sora. "Hei! Memang kita boleh sama orang tua kita! Lagian kita tak tahu kebenaran kisahnya Lizzie!" seru Kairi.

Roxas yang daritadi mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah bersama Riku menangguk setuju dan perkataan Kairi. Tapi Ventus malah mengeleng tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kairi. "Ya ampun, besokan libur kali! Lagian bilang aja kita mau kemping dibukit hari ini."

"He? Itu 'kan terlalu mendadak."

"Tapi setidaknya tak ada salahnya kita kesana 'kan? Lagian aku gak ada kerjaan. Kak Terra sibuk sama pacarnya," keluh Riku. "Kairi, Roxas, Namine kalian mau gak ikut kami."

Roxas menangguk. "Kalau Ventus kesana tanpa pengawasaanku kayaknya dia akan menyusahkan kalian," ucap Roxas kalem.

"Hei! Kau itu bukan baby sister-ku!" seru Ventus tidak terima dengan peryataan Roxas.

"Hoo, jadi kau sudah bisa memasak tanpa MENGHANCURKAN salah satu bahan makanan," balas Roxas menekankan kata menghancurkan.

"Err... ti-tidak."

Kairi tersenyum masam. "Iya, iya aku ikut!" seru Kairi kesal. "Kalau Namine, kau ikut tidak?"

Namine mengeleng. "Aku sudah punya janji sama bibi Aerith untuk belajar menjadi suster, dan paman Zack untuk belajar berdoa di gereja."

"Ah, pantesan saja mama dan papa malam ini katanya mau pergi ke gereja," ujar Sora mengingat alasan ibunya, Aerith dan ayahnya, Zack menyuruhnya membawa kunci rumah dan makan diluar. "Tapi kenapa mesti malam sih, kan besok bisa."

"Setahuku sih pengen ada ritual berdoa setiap bulan purnama. Aku ingin belajar berdoa di Altar, jadi aku sudah janji dengan bibi Aerith dan paman Zack." Namine berkata dengan polos. "Tapi aku binggung denganmu Sora, ayahmu seorang pendeta yang menyegel mahluk halus tingkat tinggi dan ibumu seorang suster senior. Tapi kenapa kau tidak meneruskan bakat mereka?"

Sora mengeleng. "Enggak, aku punya trauma pas mereka menyegel mahluk halus di Destiny Island. Hampir aja mahluk itu mau membunuhku. Karena itu mendingan aku gak usah ikut campur dengan mereka."

"Ah, waktu itu ya. Kau dirasuki dan akhirnya pingsan selama seminggu." Riku yang menjadi saksi kejadian masa lalu Sora hanya tersenyum. "Kalian tahu, mahluk itu—yang mengunakan tubuh Sora—melukai tubuh Sora, menghancurkan sebagian gereja, dan hampir membunuh orang dan Sora."

"Aku mengerti kenapa Sora sama sekali tak ingin menjadi penyegel ataupun pengurus gereja." Namine hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

...

"Ah ya,kebetulan ayahku dan ibuku juga pengen ke gereja. Jadi kita bisa pergi! Yaay, semalam tanpa ayah dan ibu emang menyenangkan!" seru Ventus riang.

Roxas hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kembarannya. "Kalau Dad tahu kau akan sekarat, Ventus."

"Roxas!"

"Sudah - sudah, kalian kayak anak kecil saja!" lerai Riku. "Okay, nanti kita kumpul disekolah nanti malam. Bawa perlengkapan seperti senter, kamera, makanan, alat membela diri, dan sejenisnya."

Sora mengangguk. "Baiklah kita ketemu jam delapan, kurasa jalanan sudah sepi karena nanti malam. Namine, jangan kasih tahu sama Ayah dan Ibu tentang ini! Bisa – bisa aku dikarangtina di gereja!" seru Sora.

"Tenang saja!" seru Namine sambil memberi pose tangan 'peace'

.

.

.

Bulan purnama menyinari malam ini dengan sempurna. Sora dan Riku menunggu kehadiran Ventus, Roxas dan Kairi datang ke sekolah. Sora memainkan ponsel miliknya sembari menunggu kehadiran Ventus, Roxas dan Vanitas.

"Sora, Riku!" seru Kairi berjalan ke arah mereka.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan bersama dua pemuda berambut pirang, Roxas dan Ventus. Mereka masing – masing membawa ransel dan alat pembela diri seperti Roxas membawa tongkat pemukul baseball, Ventus membawa sebuah pedang katakana(yang pasti milik ayahnya, Cloud) dan Kairi membawa beberapa pisau lipat.

"Hei, kalian mau menyelidiki atau berburu!" seru Roxas melihat Sora membawa sebuah pedang berbentuk kunci dan Riku membawa sebuah senapan beburu.

"Ah, kalau ini pedang warisan! Katanya ini senjata yang bisa membunuh mahluk halus!" seru Sora bersemangat menunjukan pedangnya.

"Kalau aku, ini punya kak Terra, jadi aku pinjam. Soalnya kak Terra minta kepala mahluk halus untuk menjadi hadiah pacarnya, Aqua."

"Hah! Kepala mahluk halus buat hadiah pacar!" seru Kairi tak percaya.

"Kak Aqua itu punya hobi mengoleksi barang – barang yang berhubungan mistis. Aku tak tahu kenapa Kak Terra sangat mencintainya."

"Hah, terserah lah," ucap Roxas lesu. "Okay, ayo kita ke bukit belakang sekolah!"

"Baik!" seru mereka serempak mengikuti Roxas yang mulai berangkat kearah bukit belakang sekolah.

Mereka berjalan secara kelompok menelusuri hutan yang menyelimuti bukit – bukit sekolah. Bulan purnama dan senter mereka menemani perjalanan dengan menyinari jalan – jalan. Suara burung hantu dan bayangan ranting – ranting menambah kesan horror.

Berjalan beberapa menit membuat mereka sampai didepan pintu mashion tua yang begitu angker. Pagar yang terlihat sudah berkaratan memagari mashion tua yang didalamnya. Ventus melihat sebuah jendela yang ada di Mashion tua. Tapi hanya Kairi saja yang ketakutan melihat mashion tua tersebut yang dipenuhi banyak burung gagak.

"Ukh... hey, apa tidak terlalu seram disini?" Gadis bermata coklat itu hanya memegang erat pisau miliknya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja yuk..."

Mendengar permintaan Kairi, Ventus tertawa meledek. "Hoo, tumben beserk-girl sepertimu bisa takut." Ventus tertawa mengejek dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hei! Kalau yang ini beda! Aku tidak seperti Namine yang ahli bagian hal – hal mistis!" seru Kairi tidak terima dengan peryataan Ventus. "Kalau gitu kau yang duluan masuk!"

"Sudah, sudah, kita kesini bukan buat bertengkar!" lerai pemuda berambut blonde yang masih lebih 'dewasa' ketimbang Ventus. "Okay! ayo masuk kedalam Mashion untuk membenarkan gosip dari Lizzie!"

Semua menangguk matap. Mereka masuk ke dalam Mashion dengan melewati sebuah pintu pagar yang sangat tinggi. Suara 'kriett' terdengar sangatlah menakutan dan membuat beberapa burung gagak terbang karena terkejut.

Kairi yang daritadi berusaha untuk tidak takut hanya bisa memegang erat pisau miliknya. Pemuda berambut silver, hanya memimpin rombongannya untuk masuk kedalam mashion. Kairi menghela nafas dan hanya berguman, 'Ventus sialan! Berani – beraninya dia mengejekku beserk-girl yang ketakutan!'

'Wah, jadi orang bernama Ventus adalah orang yang benar – benar menyebalkan.'

"Eh? Siapa?" Kairi membalikan badan dan mengarahkan senter ke'seseorang' yang membalas perkataan. Siapa dia?

"Kairi? Ada apa?" Sora yang menyadari keanehan Kairi yang mulai tertinggal dengan rombongannya.

Kairi menatap pemuda brunette yang memanggilnya. "Aku merasa ada 'seseorang' yang menyapa kita."

"Menyapa?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hei Kairi jangan nakut – nakutin!" seru Ventus yang mulai merinding.

"Itukan Cuma perasaanku saja! Lagian siapa suruh yang nakutin – nakutin aku!" bentak Kairi. "Tau ah! Ayo kita lanjutkan dan cepat pulang!"

Roxas menghela nafas. "Haaa, kenapa mesti mereka yang terus – terusan bertengkar!" Sora dan Riku hanya mengangguk setuju.

...

'Hmm, Ventus ya... Salah satu dari keturunan orang yang ingin kubunuh. Sora-ku, juga ada disini ya... menarik sekali. Ah, sudah lama aku menantikan ini'

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa kalian menemukan hal yang menari?" tanya Roxas sambil meminum sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya. Semua mengeleng, dan Roxas menghela nafas.

"Berarti ucapan Lizzie berarti bohong dong," celetuk Ventus. "Arrgh! Berkali – kali banyak hal yang membuatku merinding!"

Kairi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hehehe, berarti yang gampang takut itu kamu!" seru Kairi tertawa senang.

"Apaan sih! Kan yang gampang takut itu kamu!" seru Ventus tidak terima. "Mana mungkin Ventus takut sama hantu!"

"Oh ya? Terus siapa yang daritadi menjerit ketakutan karena gara – gara bayangan kain?" tanya Kairi sambil menyilakan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ah, kalau kalian berantem kutinggal nih!" seru Sora beranjak berdiri. "Aku ketoilet sebentar, mau cuci muka."

Riku dan Roxas hanya menangguk mengerti dan berusaha meleraikan Ventus dan Kairi. Sora berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan membawa sebotol air untuk dia mencuci mukanya. Kalau tidak salah, Sora menemukan sebuah toilet abad pertengahan yang kusam diujung lorong. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk menuju toilet tersebut.

KRIEETT.

Pintu toilet itu terbuka, Sora berjalan menuju kedalam. Kalau dilihat dari toilet, Sora mengetahui pasti toilet itu milik pemilik rumah tersebut. Sora menatap sebuah kaca yang mengantung di dinding yang sangat berdebu.

"Pasti ini sudah lama tidak dibersihkan." Sora bergerutu sambil membersihkan kaca tersebut dengan sikunya. "ahh, padahal Cuma ingin cuci muka saja..."

Kalau di film horror pada umumnya, sekali kita lihat cermin maka akan muncul sebuah bayangan penampakan yang sering muncul di cermin. Tapi tidak, Sora sama sekali tidak melihat penampakaan tersebut. Hanya air mengalir ke tangannya yang terdengar dan terlihat oleh indra Sora.

"Hei..."

Sora terserentak mendengar suara serak yang memanggilnya. Sebuah bayangan yang mirip dengannya muncul didepan matanya, tepatnya di cermin. Tubuh Sora memantulkan sebuah bayangan seorang laki – laki yang mirip denganya, yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata dan warna rambut.

_Tidak, mustahil... orang itu_

"K-kau..."

"Selamat datang di kegelapan Sora."

.

.

.

"Aerith, Zack, Cloud, dan Tifa... Lihatlah, aku akan membalaskan dendamku dengan kegelapan yang kumiliki. Anak – anak kalian adalah milikku"

.

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**Author Note: **Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hehehe, Author baru gitu... jadi plisss review dong! Biar author yang satu nih bisa memperbaikin kesalahan. Ehem, sebenarnya FF ini buat Hallowen kemarin, tapi... yah, karena FF buat Hallowen kena virus jadi terpaksa deh gak ikutan~ XP

Tapi karena sayang ide dibuang jadi saya buat FF ini deh, sebenarnya judul aslinya **Return to Zero **tapi karena saya rasa kurang cocok jadi diganti **Key of Hearts**.

Yosh! Please Review dong!


End file.
